misunderstood
by attack-of-teh-Akatsuki
Summary: this is our first chapie if you dont understand our then look at our page. deidara gets raped by a jealous someone and sasori finds him what will happen. sas/dei and other pairings chappie 2 is out
1. Chapter 1

He gasped and and cryed out loud screaming his lovers name. The couple collapsed breathing heavily. The person above rolled over a small smile playing across his features.

"I love you danna", the other moaned. But his danna didn't answer and just grunted in response. Deidara just giggled and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

He woked up with a start and looked over at Sasori the sun light that shined on him made him look god like. 'He is so adorable,' Deidara thought.

"Wake up, wake up danna," he whispered gently and trailed a few butterfly kisses down his neck. Sasori just swatted at Deidara and merely grunted at him. Deidara sighed rolling his eyes. Deidara ran his hands down Sasori's sides knowing that Sasori was ticklish there. Sasori moved away and telling him to stop, but Deidara kept on running his hands along Sasori's body. Then all the sudden Deidara found himself on the floor; his back hitting the headboard on the way down. He sat up and groaned in pain.

"Hey you didn't have to kick me out of the bed I was trying to wake you up, yeah," he yelled

"Well I don't like being tickled in the morning so get over it," Sasori simple said while he sat up.

Deidara got up and got dressed in his akastuki cloak and did his other morning priorities he does in the morning and saw that Sasori already left for breakfast.

"Hmph thats just him getting up and leaving me, un"

Deidara just went out of the door of their room and went down the many confusing hallways. Most people would get lost, but he knew his way away the base. He has been here, in the base, for quite a few years. He finally walked into the kitchen and gasped at what he saw.

Hidan had Sasori pressed up against the wall. "I can't believe you four ******* hours you ******* went at it four ******* hours!" Hidan fumed his eyes flashing. Deidara rolled his eyes heading towards the fridge; knowing fully well that Sasori could take care of himself. Hidan rounded and turned his attention to Deidara, "and you do you have to make so much ******* noise. Four ******* hours you had to let him **** you four ******* hours you piece of ****."

"That's not what your dad said last night un." Deidara smirked showing Hidan the finger. Hidan stared at Deidarain-credulously; Deidara just smirked "well I'm off to make some art, un." He left the room ignoring the screaming Hidan; he'll get in trouble for this later, but now he could afford to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

"ugh, that stupid Deidara tickling me I hate that and he knows," he muttered cursing Deidara name as he walked down all the hallways. He just walk though the doorway to the kitchen and found himself against the wall. Fusca color eyes meet muddy brown ones. It was Hidan and he looked tired and P.O. 'great just great i'm gonna be cussed out so early in the morning,' Sasori thought.

"Do you know how tired i am," Hidan simply stated. I just gave him a blank look that said I don't care. " I didn't get any sleep last night do you know how ******* tired i am alot then you just waltz in here like everything is fine and dandy well you know what its not," Hidan yelled.

Then I heard a gasped I turn my head toward the door barley and saw that it was from deidara. "I can't believe you four ******* hours you ******* went at it four ******* hours!" Hidan fumed his eyes flashing. Deiadara just rolled his eyes and went to the fridge

'brat maybe you should say something but nooo just let me handle it' Sasori thought to himself glaring at Deidara and Hidan. He didn't know who he should be more mad at. Then all the sudden Hidan rounded and turned his attention to Deidara, "and you do you have to make so much ******* noise. Four ******* hours you had to let him **** you four ******* hours you piece of ****."

"That's not what your dad said last night un." Deidara that brat smirked showing Hidan the finger. Hidan stared at Deidarain-credulously; Deidara just smirked "well I'm off to make some art, un." 'Great know his attention is on me again' Sasori sighed. But Kakzuzu pull Hidan away from me Thank god. "Hidan it's ok just shut up and go back to bed and I might come to," Kakuzu said smirking slightly.

'eww' Sasori choked on the milk he got when Kakuzu pulled Hidan off him. They walked out and five minutes later you could hear some moans and a few harder and faster from hidan. Sounds like Hidan is the uke and Kakuzu the seme. Then you could hear a loud slaping sound and Sasori's hand on his face an epic face plam. 'I did not want to know that,' he screamed internally.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took me so long just a lot of drama and no time to work on this one i was working on a diferent story called "do you really" its from the anime/manga kekkashi sorry again. oh and i dont own anything and please review. Sorry for the lame songs that they sing I didnt know what they could sing so whatever song poped into my head was what they would sing.

**dei-dei's piont of view**

I was working hard on my art and their was a shadow over me. 'ugh why just why just when I was in my art zone un.'

It was sasori. "what are you doing brat," he said in a bored tone though when does he have any other emotion in his voice. 'when he says he loves you and when yall are doing it, ewww no brain don't think that is a bad thought yeah,' I mentally slaped myself. "nothing un just working on my art," I boasted proudly. "that art is not art my art is true art because art is entrnal," he simply stated 'ugh this again un'

"you are so worng my art is true art, art should be their then gone the next that is true art un,' I waited for him to say something but he didn't he just stared at me that is so not him he should be saying that his art is better and that mine is stupid and childish. But he is just staring at me. I started to squirmed in my seat this is so akward. "you know i'm kinda of tired of arguing this lets just say this they are both good but I still think mine is better," I was about to protested but he leaned down and kissed me. Its was a quick peck on the lips but it was long enough to take my breath away. I looked up he had a small smirk on his face that adorble face.

"Guess what we are doing tonight with the others and it is your second favorite thing to do well maybe third because i'm first then their is your art ," he said waiting for my answer. "singing karoke?" I asked with a confused look. "Ding ding correct maybe you do have brain underneath all that blonde hair" "HEY," I yelled. "i'm not that blonde un." Sasori just smirked an told that we start karoke at 7 and he left. Having being distracted I turn to my art to see that the bird I was building wings came off its body. "OH COME ON!"

Later...

_"Their a place down town where all the freaks come around its a hole in the wall its a dirty free for all."_ I finished my song called take it off by Ke$ha*. I love that song un. Sasori was giving that was the most stupidest song I heard in my life look. I gave him I don't care look. Next was Konan she picked a song called trannylicous by Johnboyxoxo**. It was the wierdest song I ever heard un. Pein looked like he was going to glomp her poor Konan she had no clue that Pein adored her un. They are the only straight couple here. Since their is only one girl plus everyone knew that if anyone I mean anyone touch her we would be killed by himself personally un. Shuddering at that thought I looked up at who was singing it was Tobi. Im am going to kill him one of these day i swear if he dare touches my art one more time BOOM I don't care where he at or with who i'm to kill him un. Up next Hidan I don't even want to describe what he picked to sing but it had a lot of his favorites words un. 'Ugh i'm so bored yeah' sighing to my self. At least we are almost done the only person left to sing is Sasori un' I thought over who had to sing last and I snickered to myself 'This is going to be funny.'

sorry im tired of writing *i really do like that song

**it really is a weird song but i love it to write a comment if you like this story and agree that i'm lazy. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

I finally decided to update this one and i finally found the perfect song for sasori ^_^' took me a long time I DONT own a thing. excpet idea and I will tell you the song sasori sings at the bottom of the page. **BOLD = thought **_**Italize=song**_

DEI-DEI's pov (kinda)

Lets see what he has to say. "This song is for my dei-dei." **AWWW Its for me. This is why I love him hmm lets see its called "All I ever wanted" by Basshunter**

_Oh all I ever wanted was to see you smiling (smilin')  
I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see _

_Oh All I ever wanted was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me_

Oh All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

[Drum and Bass]

I'm so alone  
here on my own  
and I am waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
think of all the things we could do

And everyday, you're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
you are the one, you're in my eyes  
all I ever wanted in my life

Oh All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me.

**That was so sweet of him. **Sasori just grinned at Deidara. The others were all thinking awww how sweet excpet Hidan who thought qeerbag Sasori. Leader stood up "The karoke night is over you may return to whatever you where doing before that is all." He walked off and Konan followed him. Sasori went to the kitchen. I didn't want anything to drink so I started to go back to my room. Suddenly I felt somthing hit me on the head hard and I blacked out.

Later...

"Ugh where am I." I groaned "Ahh you finally woked up." **W-what who is that? **"W-who are you and what do you want." It was dark in the room at least i'm amusing its a room. "Thats none of your business and all I want is you." My eyes went wide when he said that. " You knowI your pretty cute when your scared." I tried to get up but I handcuffed to the wall. "What are you trying to get away." **CRAP. **"HELP SOMEONE ANYONE HELP!" I screamed. The mystery man just snickered. "No one can hear you I made sure of that." **But danna will find me and whoever this person will pay. **"Also about your danna." The mystery person basically snarled his name in disgusted. "He won't help you ever I already made sure he would be busy while I have some fun." He snickered again **HOW? WHY? Is this happening to me. **"Now I will make sure that this will be a enjoyable thing for you and go easy." The mystery person then step froward and I gasped. **HIDAN? **"H-hidan b-but why?" **This is so over my head. **"Why you say because you are with that qeer bag Sasori and I could of handle it for a while longer but when he sung that song for you I couldn't handle it I knew I had to make you mine." **When he talks about Sasori no danna he says it with such hate. ** He leaned down his face close to mine he picked my chin up and stared into my eyes. He leaned froward a little more his lips meet mine. He was kissing me so softly way different from what I was excpeting. He pulled back with a hurt expresion. I just stared at him blankly and I realized. **He was excpeting me to kiss back. **"If you don't do what I want I will be mean and not so gentle," Hidan said angerly. **CRAP someone could resuce me please. **He leaned froward again and started kissing me a little more roughly basically saying he would be rough if I didn't kiss him back. He kept kissing me till he pull back and started to unbutton my top and his own and then started to kiss again. I strugle again but he kept on and went lower. **Someone anyone please help Danna please help me.**

Sasori's pov

**Our Leader is so weird. He gives me a mission right now poor Dei-dei has to be alone tonight. At least he promised to tell Deidara for me. **

Flash back time:D (IN the Kitchen)

"Sasori come here a moment please," Leader asked him. "Yes, leader do you need anything," I took a sip of the cup of water I had. "You are going on a mission Right Now." I spit out my water in surpise and stared at him for a moment **I know he gives missions at random times but right now Leader..."**Yes Leader and where will I be going and is Deidara coming too?" He paused for a moment. "No deidara can not come its a solo mission and you will be going to earth country and be getting infomation form a spy and a scroll form him to so go now." **All the way over there ugh. **"May I tell Deidara will quick, Sir." **Hmm what puppets do I need to bring. **"No you may not now go," Leader turn around and left. "Wait." Leader turn around and looked at him impatiently. "What." **Umm maybe I should of thought before I yelled. He doesn't look to happy. ** " Can you please tell Deidara for me then since I can't, Sir." Leader stared at me then he grined. **Creepy. **"Yes Sasori I will tell him as soon as I see him again." He grined again and left going down the hall. **He is so creepy. Well I better head off. At least Leader will tell Deidara for me. **He walk to the entrance and left into the chilly night air. Leader was walking down the hall till he saw deidara going around the corner his back turn to him. Their was a poofing sound and where Leader once stood Hidan replaced him. **Hehehe stupid Sasori now here comes the will fun. Well at least for me. **He had a evil smirked and around the corner he found Deidara walking down the hall he pull a a bat out from his cloak. Carefully aiming. WHAM. He picked up Deidara put him over his shoulder and walked off with his prize.

BACK to Hidan and Deidara.

"Hidan S-stop Ahh," Deidara whispered. "But Dei-dei earlier you were enjoy it." **D**** that Hidan for doing this to me but sadly I must admitted he is going easy one me. **Hidan Lean froward and kissed Deidara saying that it will be over soon. Curently Deidara was not handcuffed anymore and they on a bed that was in that room. Hidan layed down next to Deidara and started to hug him. Deidara shifted to a more comfortable and snuggled back alittle more. **Wasn't rape suppose to be you know gory bloody and all that stuff. The exact stuff that Hidan likes and he went soft and gentle a little demanding but still he went soft. Its nice to hug someone who is warm and soft and not so cold and hard feeling. I love Sasori but this was something new and different for me. I wonder do I li-NOO stop thinking that he did techinally kinda rape me but then I did decide just to go along with it during the middle of it. UGH so confused. **Deidara decide just to go to sleep and think about it later. He was pretty tired.


End file.
